The Cupid Savior
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: They saved her, she saved them. They loved each other, she made them lovers. Blood mingles with two and yet is forever lost. Love is a confusing thing, but she made it simple.
1. Why She Ran

**Oi! This fic is cute, but bloody. Not now, but soon. Some people might not like it that way... Eh heh... Oh well. I still have a special place in my heart for it! **

**The Puppy Cupid: Chapter 1: Why She Ran**

Bare feet sank in the cold mud, claws pushing in for force, the small silver hair figure struggled through the reeds, gasping for breath and glancing back as the loud growls of death giving demons rang out through the stinging rain. Breath, cry, scream, run… The process in cycle since before the mind could remember at the moment. Not wanting to pull away from the one cycle that lead one down the path of life or death. A cry escaped and then falling. The muddy water of the shores splashed up and covered all, kimono already dripping from the crying of the gods. No weapon, no strength, and no hope. All thoughts of living flowed away with the water. The loud cackle, the sound of swords pulled from their sheaths, and at last silence before end.

But the silence never came. Just the clash of metal to metal. Grunts of struggle, cries of unknown names, and at last the scream of dying. Not wanting to know who, or what, was victorious, eyes were clenched tighter closed and arms were curled tighter around vitals. "Grab her! We have no time to stop! God damn it! Hurry your ass up!" The gruff voice. It held only concern, but urgency under its rough cover. Suddenly warm arms curled around and lifted close to a soft and even warmer bosom.

The shushing of a calming voice as sobs of happiness wracked was relief beyond anything. "It's alright, little girl. It's all right. You're safe with us." A beautiful gentle voice it was. Other voices came muffled by the cloth that was draped over ears and added to the feeling of serenity. "What is your name?"

Taking a deep breath, as best with a dry aching throat, murmured, "Mizuki…" And then peaceful darkness.


	2. Confessions For Battle

_**Oi! This fic makes me happy! It'll get better, these first few chapters might get boring to a few peope. And again, this fic makes me happy! So hopefully it makes you happy :D**_

**Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Cupid Savior  
Chapter 2: _Confessions For Battle_

* * *

**

With the care for anything so small, she brushed the soaked strands of silvery hair from the small child's mud covered face, smiling in loving care. The young girl was soaked and so muddy she could have as well blended in with the very beach they'd rescued her from. The grumbles of a still tingling argument came from her companion, the small inn room warm with an after storm mist billowing around outside. She shook her head and got up from her knees, going over to him and pulling him to his feet.

"Out with you. I have to get her some new cloths and you are most certainly not allowed in here why'll I do that. Now scoot!" she said, pushing him out without an answer from him and closed the door behind him. A giggle erupted from her as she heard his curses and flop as he settled down in front of the door. "I have to do something about his mouth around kids," she murmured and went back over to the sleep child. She slide the wet and tattered kimono off and wrapped a dry towel around her, pulling out one of her own old shirts from her bag and pulled it over her head. At last she was finished, tucking the girl into a futon and thick few layers of blankets. "I'm done, grumpy."

The door flew open and the boy gave her a glare as he sat back down in his previous spot, sword held protectively against his chest. "You didn't have to push me out like that, ya know!" She hummed lightly as she lifted the girl's last scrap of clothing and shook it out, gasping as something fell to the floor. Across the room her friend jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, hand on his sword.

She frowned at him and shook her head. "Nothing." She picked up the small shiny object from the floor. As soon as she tried to lift it up and get a good look at it, a clawed hand snatched it away from her. "Hey! InuYasha!"

Focusing golden depths on the silver piece in his hand, he waved a hand at her. "It might not be safe, Kagome," he hissed and held it up himself. With a huff, Kagome sat down in front of him, arms crossed under her bosom as she glared at him, trying to get a good look at it from her spot.

After a minute or two, he still hadn't let it down, still held above her head as he squinted at it. She let out a very inhuman like growl and jumped up, grabbing the object from his hand, holding it close to her face. A key. That's all it was. But what was it doing in this time? They don't have locks yet. A 'keh' from behind told her that he indeed was getting mad, but trying to hold it in. He must have no idea what it is. "It's a key," she said holding it out to him.

"A kay?" he said, stumbling over the sound of it and getting it all to wrong.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, k-e-y!" He grunted, but nodded his head, saying it over. Right this time. And yet he still stared at it like it would transform into a demon and attack him. "Do you know what it does?" A shake of the head sent his silver locks into a flurry, innocent golden puppy eyes staring up at her. "It's to open things called locks. They keep doors or other things closed, but won't open unless you stick this in a hole and turn it. Then you can open it up again. Do you get it?" This time he nodded, but still had a confused look on his face. She sighed and turned away from him, settling down in front of the girl again. How did she get a key if they had no idea what a lock was or had anything close to one in this era. Unless… She pushed the thought away, face scrunched up in thoughts. That could never happen. Even InuYasha would agree with her.

But there was a tiny possibility that it had really been happening and still is. But there was no way in hell she was going to say anything to InuYasha about it. He'd flip and throw the poor girl away before she even had a chance to explain anything. She allowed a small smile to over come her lips and tucked the blankets tighter around the sleep girl. Her name. What was it again? Mizuki? Wasn't that it? Yes. Mizuki.

"Oi, Kagome!" She looked back at InuYasha, a stern look on his face. "Be careful around her. I can't tell if she's a full demon or half. So, don't let your guard down," he said glancing at the slumbering girl. She frowned and looked back down at Mizuki. She looked no older then eight or nine. Maybe even the same age as Shippo. Why would she want to hurt them after them had just saved her from some demons out to kill her. Her eyes wandered around the empty room and landed on the slated spot to allow light in and saw the darkness that had blocked most out next to the moonlight. It must be well into the night. Before she could say a thing, a gruff response came from her dog-eared friend. "Go to bed, Kagome. It's late and I don't want you holding us back tomorrow. We still have to find a home for this kid and search for the others."

She nodded her head and pulled the last futon out, laying out the one blanket left, and slid under it, turning on her side to look at InuYasha from her spot. Their eyes met and she smiled warmly at him, watching as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "InuYasha?" A grunt was her response. "Thank you…" And with that she closed her eyes with a sigh.

_**0o0 XoX 0o0 XoX 0o0 XoX :B**_

Confusion. That was the only thing that he could get through his mind. Why were human woman so complicated? Why were humans themselves so odd? He pushed away the urge to let out a frustrated howl and settled with scratching an ear with a clawed finger gently.

After a few minutes of watching the now slumbering young woman, he let his gaze drift to the white haired girl. She reminded him of Shiori in ways. The tan skin, snowy white hair, and pretty young in form, but most likely older then even Kagome. He didn't even know her name and yet Kagome was treating the kid like her own pup. He let out a soft growl in his moment of thought, immediately claming a hand over his throat as Kagome let out a mumble in her sleep and shifted a bit.

Maybe he shouldn't do that. He might wake her up… His ears drooped at the thought of either being slapped by the half asleep girl or sat. Jaw clenched at the thoughts and he let out a whine. Neither was good, but maybe that slap would be better… A quick shake of the head, the nightmare made thoughts was gone for the moment and he went back to the girl. He'd have to think this over later. After he got more information on the girl. Might as well get some sleep now that they were in a nice and safe, kind of, inn, filled with people that would scream like idiots if anything bad happened. That would defiantly wake him up… Not that he liked it that way very much.

_**0o0 XoX 0o0 XoX 0o0 XoX :D**_

Just as the last sleeper's thought had said…

"Demons!"

The loud screeching screams and yells of humans rang out in the twilight to morning air, still cold with mist and rain. The two jumped up, wide-awake from the many times that something like this has happened. But Mizuki wasn't so lucky. She let out a squeak as she leaped into the air, landing back down on her stomach, ears down flat on her head to keep out the loud unwanted sounds. She pulled the layers of blankets from her and looked out to see a couple arguing. In the same room as her… And staring at her oddly… She let out a cry and pulled the blankets over her head again. A loud growl startled her even more and she whimpered. There was a yell from a girl's voice and then a loud thump, footsteps following.

"It's alright. Come on out," came the voice, softer then it was before. It was familiar. Then it clicked. The person that had saved her! Still hesitant, she pulled the blanket down, but wrapped it around herself. It was a girl. She gave the air a quick sniff and blinked. A human girl **and **a half demon! Maybe she was safe for once. She looked up at the girl as she sat down in front of her and then at the half dog demon as he stood up from lay on his stomach? She blinked again, but pushed the thought away. The girl was very pretty. She had big blue grey eyes and long raven hair. Maybe even prettier then her mama.

Mizuki opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as the half demon let out an annoyed growl, eyes closed and arms crossed. "Wh-who are you…?" she asked quietly, flinching as more screams rang out.

The girl smiled and glanced back at the half demon as he started to pace, then looking back at her. "I'm Kagome and that's InuYasha. We saved you before from some demons."

"I'm going, Kagome. Now. Stay here with the girl and keep you eyes open for anything at all!" InuYasha said pulling his sword from its sheath, the blade flashing and growing to a huge unbelievable size. Mizuki gasped and ducked under the blanket again, letting out a whimper. The half demon let out a snort and crouched down in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, girl. I'm going to protect you and Kagome. Your not the only one of your kind." And with that, he was out of the room. She sniffed, different yet pleasant scents hit her nose. With another sniff, she pulled the blanket down, her little nose leading her over to Kagome. She smelled just like her mama.

The older girl smiled and patted the mat next to her, a bow and arrow clutched in her hand. With a little hesitance, she sat down next to her, arms between her legs like the typical dog. That's when Kagome let out a gasp. She blinked and looked up at her. "You have two different ears!" she exclaimed, "And different color eyes!" That was true. Mizuki let her ears twitch, the fox ear was bigger then her dog ear, but she never thought it was that easy to tell. And her eyes. She thought they were pretty herself. Icy blue and emerald as her mama said. If the person that'd saved her didn't like them, then she must think she was a disgusting little thing. Tears gathered in her eyes, head bowed and ears dropping. "Your so cute!" came a squeal and she pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome laughed and gave each ear a quick rub, as if she was a professional at it.

Mizuki let out a little growl of comfort and snuggled up to Kagome, sighing. So she didn't care. Maybe she'd be her mama. "Are you a half demon, Mizuki?" Kagome asked, tensing a little. She nodded into her odd kimono and smiled. "D-do you have parents?"

"No. My mama and papa disappeared and never came back from the village. So I left and that'swhen mean men chased me," she said as if she didn't even care. "But don't be sad!" she exclaimed, pulling away from Kagome. "They were never around that much."

But that really didn't stop Kagome from going to tears… "That's horrible…" the older girl whispered and then snapped out, rubbing her eyes dry. She pulled something out of a pocket in her really, _really _short kimono bottom and held it out to her. Mizuki let out a gasp and snatched it away from her hand, clutching it to her chest. Her key! "I'm sorry! It fell on the ground, so I got it for you. Do you have a string to put it on? So you can wear it like a necklace."

Mizuki shook her head and frowned. Why was this girl so nice to her? First saving her, watching over her, and now finding her most precious item ever. The key the beautiful woman had given her. She'd had it since she was a tiny child. Maybe four in human years. "Why are you helping me…?" she asked quietly, scooting away a little.

Kagome's face saddened at the question and she sighed, arms folding around her knees, pulling them closer. "Because it's the right thing to do. I'd like to help more people, but InuYasha doesn't like to help so much. He says it just slows us down from our main goal. I really wish he'd just loosen up a little, because I'm not sure if I'll ever see him or anyone else here again after the jewel is completed." As she spoke, her voice wavered, softer, and then she let out a dry sob. "I wish none of my life had ever happened!" And soon she burst into tears, dropping her readied weapon and covering her face. Mizuki let out a whine and got on her hands and knees, creeping closer to the girl.

And over whelming feeling to make her stop pushed her. "Kagome…?" she said, putting her small hands on the crying girl's arm. She reached her arms up, trying to reach them around her in comfort-

"**_I know it's in here! Find it! That Halfling took it and the jewel!_**"

They both jumped, Kagome clamping a hand over Mizuki's mouth. "Don't say anything. They have jewel shards," she whispered, letting her hand from her mouth, ignoring her own tears. There was a crash close by and then loud curses, by the sound, in a foreign language. Mizuki let out a whimper and scooted closer to Kagome, almost wanting to have the older girl hold her. Kagome stood up, hurriedly drying her eyes, and pulling her bow ready in her hand, arrow ready to be shot at any on coming enemies. More crashes and then the door cracked loudly, a huge cracked skinned hand with long jagged claws adorning them ripped through the thin rice paper that covered the door. Mizuki let out a gasp and scrabbled to the other side of the room, shivering. They were going to get her! She looked up at Kagome, face stern, but still fear creeping its way over as she pulled her arrow back slowly, the creak of string pulling hard wood. With a howl, the thing ripped the door off completely, knocking part of the wall down in the process.

Kagome tensed up even more and closed one eye, aiming at what ever came in first that might kill the thing if it was hit. But as she stood there, a faint glow of pinkish purple light came from the head of the arrow, gradually growing bigger and brighter. With a loud snort and sickening sound of something ready to eat a tasty morsel, the lumbering creature stepped heavily into the small room, wearing nothing at all. Kagome's face scrunched up in disgust, but she still kept her eyes on it, aiming higher.

With a sloppy, drippy sounding voice, it spoke, "You have the Halfling. Give it to me and what ever jewel shards you have and maybe I'll make you're death quick and allow you burial in you pathetic human ways." It held out a hand, flexing the fingers in a manner meaning for her to place what he wanted in it.

Kagome licked her lips, fear now obvious on her face, even for Mizuki sitting on the floor. "Never!" she yelled and let the arrow go. In a flash of light, it shot across the room and hitting the demon's un-see able head. With a loud thump, the demon fell back, head now gone along with half its chest and shoulders, corpse still twitching in pain. Mizuki let out a gasp, gaping at the now bloodied, burnt mass of disintegrating flesh. Kagome let out a sigh and turned around, holding her hand out to Mizuki. "We need to go. There might be more around, knowing for ogres are. They always get mad and frustrated easily." She took Kagome's hand and allowed her to pull her out through the hole ripped into the wall behind them and into the cover of brush near by.

**_0o0 XoX 0o0 XoX 0o0 XoX 8O_**

With a growl, he ripped his sword through the huge demon, and then dodging the blade of another. And it still didn't get him anywhere. Their foreign babbling was getting on his nerves quickly too. But every once in a why'll he was able to pull a few familiar words out, but they made no sense. **_Food, pull, hurry, power, enemy! _**The last one sent shivers through him, even with his battle hardened mind, it made him want to run as far away from this place as he could get.

**_KILL!_**

He clenched his teeth together in an attempt to rid the horrid word form his thoughts, a bad feeling bubbling up in his gut. At long last, he got fed up with the single demons attacking him as the rest circled around him in an attempt to over whelm him and ripped Tetsusaiga back, letting loose the Wind Scar to rid the vile bulking creatures of their lives. He stopped, breathing heavily and sore from the lack of training in quite some time. Then it clicked in his head.

"Kagome!" He sheathed Tetsusaiga and took off, going around the side of the inn, and sniffing the air for any scent of Kagome or the girl. He cursed when he smelt human blood and skidded to a halt, looking around for any sign. He got it alright, but not the kind he would have liked. Letting out a gagged sound, he covered his nose and looked away from the horrid scene in front of him. A pile of dismembered bodies, heads laid around it in a figure, sat in the middle of the small garden next to the inn, each face he'd seen wandering around the place before he'd tried to sleep that night.

The smell was deathly stagnant like they'd been dead for days and yet it looked fresh like it had been done only a second ago, blood mixing with puddles of cool rain water, leaving everything dripping in it's red horror. He grunted and quickly walked away only to stop once again at the sight of movement. Claws held out at ready, sleeve still over his over sensitive nose, he glared at the small figure struggling over from the pile of dead.

He squinted in the darkness to see it was a child. "H-help…!" the voice was high pitched, a girl. "Please! My m-mama is dying! Save he-"

But her pleas were cut short as a javelin struck her in the back; eyes open in shock and glazed with death, blood leaking from them in crimson tears. His own eyes widened in shock, but he tore them away from the girls haunting face, running off to find the one person he would never let that happen to, even if he died in the process. He tested the air and sighed in relief for the smell of dead was less. And he also caught Kagome's scent. But something was different about it and it fueled his growing worry and rage.

Just as he neared the edge of the plot of cleared land, two figures burst from the thick brush lining it, one screaming out in fear. A loud ear shattering roar followed, trees falling from left to right as something plowed through them, following the two. He felt the urge to gag again, the sickening smell of long dead flesh filling the air. He stopped, coughing hard and blinking his watering eyes.

"InuYasha! You're alright!" He looked up just as Kagome launched herself at him, holding tightly onto his neck as she let out a sob. "I thought you'd never come!" He wrapped one arm around her, burying his nose in her sweet smelling hair to try and rid the decay smell around them from his senses.

Another roar shook them both, almost rattling the very earth underneath their feet. Kagome let out a squeak, holding onto him even tighter in fear. He growled and pulled her away and stepping in front of her. Hepulled Tetsusaiga out, ready to kill anyone that went in arms against the precious miko he protected. The half demon girl they'd saved scrambled to Kagome's side, clutching onto her hand like a life line. He felt as if he was protecting his family, but that would never happen. His time in the living would end once Naraku was dead.

At long last with a loud crash and cloud of blinding fog and mud, the huge form of an ogre stepped into the small space, growling and gnashing its wicked fangs at them. It's long tongue forked tongue flicked out, tiny black eyes focusing on Kagome in lustful greed and blood lust all it's own in levels. It grunted and slapped its hands together, power surging through the air in aching tenacity. The fog around everything roiled and billowed, gliding into a huge screen around the demon. It swirled, whipping around higher until not even it foul stench reached them through the barrier. Kagome shifted uneasily behind him, hand fisted in his kimono back and scent spiked with fear and worry. And long high pitched whistle rang out, causing InuYasha to flinch and cover his ears, letting out a howl of pain. Kagome's arms wrapped around his stomach, pulling herself against him and her form shaking in cries of pain her own.

He should run. That was the only thought he managed through the pain of his ears, but his legs wouldn't move, even Kagome seemed stiff against him. He struggled to take a step, eyes cracked open as he glared ahead, the huge pillar of fog still swirling in front of him. But it was no use. And suddenly, it stopped. The fog flew upwards, dissipating in the faint trace of sunlight seeping from over the hills away. He looked back front, growling loudly as best he could.

A low, cold chuckle was the reply to his threat in his ancient demon tongue. The figure of a young man stepped forward, something he didn't not like at all. Light blue hair cut short and spiked in odd places, broad shoulders, and a muscular build, all topped off by a face that would capture any girl, dark red eyes glaring at him with a sneer on his lips. InuYasha let out another growl, arms moving so he could place his hands over Kagome's to no abode.

The demon clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and stopped a foot away from the three clutching to one another. "My, my, half demon. You seem quite popular with the woman, no matter what the age they are. I think I have all the right to take one off your hands, now don't I?"

"Never! Stay the fuck away from them both!" InuYasha barked, lips pulled back in a snarl, fangs all too fearsome. "What do you want with us?"

With a twitch of his nose, the demon took a step forward, leaning his face close to InuYasha's. "I'm called Morshukai. Leader of the ogre herd of this area. Everything on these lands belongs to _me_!" he hissed, dragging a clawed finger over the half demon's cheek, drawing a fine line of blood with it. "And that means you and your women or should I say, woman and child. I presume she's already been rutted enough to be somewhat of a pleasure?"

Kagome let out a cry, whispering something into InuYasha's back. "You're not touching Kagome! Not even over my dead body!" A smirk curled its way over Morshukai's face, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Would you like to try that statement?" he said in a cool smooth voice, standing up straight and stepping behind InuYasha. He felt Kagome turn her face away from the demon, still pressed against his back in fear. The silver haired girl let out a cry as Morshukai threw her in front of InuYasha, not moving after that, but sobbing. He growled, feeling Kagome pull being pulled away from him, her own soft sobs wrenching at his heart. Morshukai stepped back in front of InuYasha, Kagome held tight in his arms, and running his hands up and down her sides. Her eyes were clenched closed. "Such a pretty little thing, isn't she? Kagome was your name? I think I'll have some fun with you. How does that sound, half demon? I'll rut your woman like there's no tomorrow right in front of your very eyes and you won't be able to do a thing about it. I'll make you want to rip your eyes out."


End file.
